


home is where the heart is

by itssunnyweatheroutside



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy christmas, M/M, Sort of platonic, homesick Changkyun, i'm sorry guys, side coda crew, winter au, wonkyun!producer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssunnyweatheroutside/pseuds/itssunnyweatheroutside
Summary: "Home is where the heart is. So let's bring your heart back here this Christmas, alright?"Whenever Kyun miss his Chestnut Hill home, Wonho is there to comfort him.





	home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Hewoo there! With the first snow in Korea (officially winter!!), MX Jingle Ball tour, and Christmas coming soon, I can't help but to write out this fic of our Changkyunnie missing his home. I love Wonkyun so I gotta make something about them & the occasion are just, perfect. Anywaaay, you're free to read this as a platonic or romantic relation; I made it quite flexible, hopefully!

Changkyun lock himself in his studio for hours.

Not that it's unusual; he always spend most of his day there anyway. He simply loves being in the studio: working with music, mostly alone, but often also jamming & brainstorming with his crew. Although whenever they work on stuff altogether, it ends up with them stumbling upon some rated movies or falling asleep on the fluffy rug Changkyun bought on New Year's sale. He also love the dim lighting of his studio, with lights coming only from his computer screen. It's bad for his sight, but he's been told he look ten times hotter with glasses on, so he considers that a double win for himself.

But it's one of those days.

Where he wouldn't even open his curtain to let some sunlights in. He don't eat much either (but if you insists on feeding him, it might work). He just wanna be left alone in his room for as long as he needs. And that worries his crew mates who's been knocking on his door, to which Changkyun don't reply.   
But it happens from time to time, they understood it well and left him to his own.

They just do a final check up, letting Changkyun know his friends are still alive & about to pick up an actual decent dinner.

"Hey dude, we'll left you some on the kitchen okay? Call us anytime though, if you... maybe want some help."

Wooki shouts from the entrance door as they head out. Changkyun pull the hood of his jacket down to cover his face.

He's been moving his chair around to all corners of his spacious room. Ticking the pen to the desk, clicking his mouse swiftly here and there. He's working on some songs, and it was going well, but he suddenly lose the feel for one song in particular. He just don't know what to add to complete the puzzle perfectly, and it frustrates him. He's this close from finishing the song, but all his inspirations decide to left without any prior notice. So here he is, shutting his computer down and lay on his comfortable sofa, plugging his earphone in to some lofi tunes he left on shuffle.

Changkyun close his eyes and try to drift off to the tunes...... trying to absorb whatever feels and moods he can get, or at least try to gain some of his lost sleep.

He shut his eyes for what feels like a long, exhausting nap. He woke up still feeling as stuck as he was, not regaining any single energy he expected to get. No wonder though, he check his phone and it's only been roughly 25 minutes since he lay on the couch. He sighed and stares at the plain cream-colored wall in front of him.

His ears now filled with a mix of Debussy's Clair de Lune and soft thunderstorm noise from his lofi playlist. Which instantly reminds him of only one person: Hoseok hyung.

Or he calls him Wonho hyung, because that's the name he goes by in his works.

_"Hehe, I made this song when I'm feeling really sad about a certain person that I remember.... But that's in the past,"_ he said with a very soft smile. "  
Also, it was raining dark outside and I played some classical piece of music, hence the melancholy." A crisp laugh and wide open smile follows as he laughs at himself.

That was what Wonho said when Changkyun asked him about the inspiration for his song, when the two first met approximately 10 months ago. They were working on different songs for a group's debut album: Changkyun made them a sexy EDM song that's simply enjoyable and easy to dance to, while Wonho made a sentimental melodic song that highlights the members' vocal color very well. None of their tracks was chosen as the title, but everyone seems to agree that both songs are a strong B-side track.

" _Do you like my song though, I.M-ssi?_ " Changkyun remembers his question as they wrapped up the project.   
In fact, Changkyun admires it. The two, actually, both admire the contrasting vibes of their music. Each are somewhat the opposite to the other, but it draws them in to bond further. They swap kakaotalk ID, and Wonho keep insisting to call each other by their real names instead.

" _Changkyun-ah, text me anytime! Let's grab meals & make good friendship. And, please, just call me Hoseok off work okay?_"

They do form bond beyond the project, though. Hoseok calls him often to just eat together, even though he orders healthy diet meals most of the time. He often text Changkyun too. Mostly midnight and up, because Changkyun is some of the only ones who love to stay up late like himself. Whenever he works on a new song, he excitedly drag Changkyun to listen to the demo & ask for the younger's opinion. They both have things to learn & share from each other, which is always a nice opportunity in the industry they work for.

Changkyun's strong suit are in beat-making, while Wonho excels with words and lyrics. If Wonho feels that his songs are too sad and 'emotionally flooded', Changkyun helps him modify the track with some cheerful and lighter beats.

And it suddenly clicks to him.

That's it.

That's what he need, the last touch of the song that he can't seem to grasp & express well. He needs a soft sensitivity to the song, an area that only Wonho excels in. He figures he could ask for his help this time; also, pretty sure Wonho would be thrilled that Changkyun in turn ask for his advice, since he rarely ever did.

"Hyung."

"Changkyun-ah? Why? Why did you call out of the blue?"

"Nah, just because. What are you up to, hyung? Where are you now?"

"Hmm..?" His voice softens over Changkyun's question of his whereabouts, slightly worried as to why Changkyun suddenly ask for him. "Uh, I just came back from studio and done with shower. Where are you?"

"At the studio, the usual..." Changkyun paused. "Hyung. Do you think you can... come by my place? I have stuff to show you & need some advice. Let's sleepover here too!" Changkyun offers excitedly, not sure of what's getting into his loner self either.

Hoseok was surprised by the spontaneity. Changkyun isn't usually, normally, this way. But as he always assure him, he can text an call anytime. So now that he actually does, Hoseok's up to it, no questions asked.

"Oh? Sounds really cool! I'm grabbing late night snacks then. Any request, kid?"

"Uh- anything that isn't a salad hyung. And, coffee. I'll need it. Thank you."

"I don't always eat just salad, Kyun. Also, no salad bar opens at this hour. I'll find something fulfilling for us. See you ASAP then?"

"Yeah."   
"Oh, hyung? I'm sorry it was so sudden. Really. Be careful on your way."

Hoseok just hums and hangs up the phone, picking up his car keys and off to Chankyun's lair.

* * *

He arrived pretty much 40 minutes later, pressing the studio's bell with a huge McD bags in his right hand, also struggling to hold the Starbucks cup steady as he waits outside.

Changkyun brings the food into their dining table, mouthing an O shape as he untie the knots of the plastic bag. "Hyung?! This is a lot of food, who's gonna finish all of it?"

"I hadn't had dinner, so it'll be me and you finishing it! I bought it for your friends, too......."

Hoseok was referring to the rest Changkyun's crew, and Changkyun remember how intimidated this buff man was when he first introduced Coda Crew to him as they went for dinner & bowling game together. They all wear black that day, with no intentions of scaring him, but Hoseok was nervous & keep clinging behind Changkyun, force him to sit by him throughout dinner and being quiet the whole game. They both know better to just hangout between the two of them since then.

"Woaaah, the boys will love this." Changkyun took a fast blurry snap and send it to the group chat. Wonho hyung come over & bought us McDs, try to wear colored clothes if you say hi to him maybe? He's still scared lol -- He writes on the chatroom and adds a laughing Ryan sticker.

"Thank you for this, hyung!!" Changkyun latch his arms and body over Hoseok's shoulder. "But you do know my friends don't bite.... right..? We went over this a lot.. You'll be okay! They're just kids like me."

Changkyun tilt his head left making an assuring puppy face. He grabs some chickens, burger, soda, his coffee, and push the older into his room.

Changkyun sits in his leather chair and turn it around playfully, followed by Hoseok. He clicks through his folders, and play some tunes.

"Please let me know what you think, I've been stuck and hit roadblock especially on the bridge."

Hoseok takes a listen and thinks for awhile. "Okay... What do you need to deliver on the bridge part? Any specific direction you're aiming to take?"

"Actually.. yea. You know the whole song was rather cheerful & summer-ish? But I want it much slower, sentimental after the second chorus there. Like, something very low. It's not hitting there enough; the current sound. I'm thinking something similar to... In Time, if you remember?" Changkyun said, half munching on the fish burger Hoseok just unwrapped him to eat.

"Aaah.... I see. How about the lyrics? Let me see!"

Changkyun doubtfully pick his notebooks, about to hand it to Hoseok, before he pulls it back fast to say: "Don't laugh! I'm very... repetitive with my lyrics. You know, pop pop pop and stuffs...."

Changkyun scratch his head and cover his eyes as he hands Hoseok the books & have him read it. Hoseok tries not to laugh and perhaps fail a little.

"See?? Hyung laughs! I knew you'd do it." Changkyun pouts, crossing his arms on his chest and lean his head fully to the chair.

"Aaah, I'm sorry Changkyunnie." Hoseok kick his chair. "Ya! You limit yourself with lyrics, sweetie. Just.... write as you like. It's not an essay, they don't have word counts or limit, nor rules. Just write.. you." Hoseok smiles and pat his head.

"I'll see what I can do, okay? I need to give it some more listen though. Hmm, just eat first, Kyun. Then I'll join you & we can rewrite this together." Changkyun nods happily and push his chair to the back of the room to eat peacefully, while Hoseok puts the headphone on to focus and scribbles some notes.

  
He finished his soda and burgers as he cross some of the phrases and words over Changkyun's notes. That is when Hoseok notice, an interestingly large pile of energy drink next to the waste bin hiding under his desk.

"Hey Kyun! You guys... are big into energy drinks eh? Sooo many of them, I thought you guys have separate rooms?" Hoseok shouts to the end of the room.

"Oh. Yeah we do. Those are mine, hyung."

Hoseok put his pen down and pauses, furrowing his brow at the stack near his foot. "How long have you... not take.. these, out?"

"Ah, maybe a week or so." Changkyun answers unconcerned, refusing to be distracted from his chicken wings.

Hoseok panics upon hearing it and turns his chair around, facing Kyun who's sitting on the floor and exclaims. "Im Changkyun, what are you doing?? That's an excessive amount for a week! Why are you relying on so much of this? "

"Nah hyung, it's just that much? I'm okay. I just-- need it to be up a little more."

Hoseok is quick to join him on the floor and snatch his Starbucks and soda away.

"You're not. Having this. Hear me? The caffeine, the sugar, and other ingredients on the mix is not good for you! I'm getting you water and we're having a talk after."  
Hoseok brings him a proper drink in a flash, and he sits upright, crossing his arm in front of Changkyun.

"Changkyun, this is not okay.. Were you bothered by the production, or were there other things too? You should tell me this things. I'm your friend, aren't I?" Hoseok has some questions. And Changkyun don't really have the needed reply. He just chugs down the water Hoseok has brought him, and wrap his hands tight around the glass.

"Kyun....? Hey..? Is this why you call me over suddenly, this late at night?"

Changkyun heaves a sigh. "I guess... both? The song, yes. There are other things too, some bothering thoughts. But that's why I'm working on the song, I want to pour and deliver the feelings."

Hoseok looks at him intently. "I know we're not that.. close. Yet. But I always treat you and thought of you like my own brother. So, do you wanna spill it out to me? I'm here. We can talk all night, but, no push." Hoseok brings his head lower, trying to get into Changkyun's eye level, like he's talking to an actual child. Changkyun looks at him, and debates if he should burden Hoseok with it.

"Home.... Home.   
Do you not miss your home, hyung? You're not from Seoul, right?" Changkyun speaks up, in his low, almost hushed voice.

"Yes. I do miss my home. Especially my mom, and my brother. But I come home each year, that helps, Kyun. Are you missing home, huh?"

"Ah, I have home. But I miss Boston. Chestnut Hill. My childhood home, my whole childhood..."

"Tell me about it, Kyun."

  
"Hyung.. Aaaaahh." Changkyun pouts. "It's just that, the first snow last week. Snow everywhere. It made me think of Chestnut Hill. We have squirrels running and climbing up and down the trees right in our backyard. In winter, they hide a little, but they're still running around sometimes. I miss those little squirrels, playing with them. I also miss my friends."

Changkyun's eyes starts to grow red, and wetter.

"We build snowman and snow fights with each other. My dad also show us cool science tricks with the snow every Christmas. And we tried to find the squirrel's nest, my head hits the tree trying to spot it once. And when I leave Boston.... they... my- my friends hugged me, we make a huuge group hug. I just, miss everything home; even though I'm home here."

At this rate, his face glistened with falling tears already.

Hoseok laughs so softly; on Changkyun crying over feeling homesick, on his sweet childhood memories made on the younger's backyard. He brings his fingers to wipe off his tears, and lends him his clothes for Changkyun's now runny nose.

"That's a very pretty childhood time, Kyun. Is that why your song is about finding home? In friends, and in love?"

Changkyun nods. And Hoseok leans over to embrace him in a big hug.   
"  
Awww Changkyun-ah. That's okay. There's only me here right now, but I give big hug too. Here, you can cry. I won't shush you. Just be."

Changkyun breaks into tears even more; a little more now that Hoseok is there to share his feelings, even encourage him to just put it all out.

"Home is where the heart is, hyung. My heart is thousands of miles away, from here." His chin still rests on Hoseok's back, his left hand wiping his own tears with the food grade tissue. Hoseok rubs and pats his back calmly as long as he need to. Hoseok will be there, bury him to cry all night, although he hope it won't be necessary.

"Changkyun-ah.... What do you wanna do this Christmas, hm? Shall we decorate a tree? How huge was the tree in Boston?"

"Huge, hyung. Reaaally huge. I was small back then, so it just looks like a giant green Santa to me."

Hoseok laughs. He kinda imagines how cute little Changkyun was, amused at a tall big lit-up tree, running around to find squirrels; must be even cuter than he is now. "Hey, let's ditch the song for the night. I can finish it easily tomorrow. How about making Christmas wish list instead?"

"Hm?" Changkyun is interested. He' sobbing, but he lifts his face up to meet Hoseok's eyes. "What's a Christmas list?"

"You wrote down the things you did in Christmas and winter back then. I'll write mine too. And we'll compile the list and try to reenact it here! We'll find a way together, let's recreate the good memories. Would you like it?"

Changkyun's eyes widen at Hoseok's offer; it lits up a bit, like there's new sparkles in his eyes. "Hyung! I love that! Can we really??!" His sweater paw now wipes the remaining stream of tears on his face.

"Haha. Yeah of course, Kyun-ah. Let's do it. Hmm... what should we start with?"

"Squirrels, squirrels!" Changkyun screams excitedly.

"Okaaay. Let's make sure to google a good squirrel spotting site. I want to eat my mother's dinner. So, we write those two there...." Hoseok grabs their pens and make notes. "How about opening Christmas presents and have a huuuuge group hug too?"

"With random people, hyung?"

"No! Of course with your friends, Coda Crew? Hehe. You're sure they don't bite... right...? Kyunnie, am I right? Or not??"

Changkyun cackles but he still struggle to catch a breath after his breakdown.

"They. Don't. But, thank you hyung, for doing this with me. You're the best." Changkyun nudge his chin to Hoseok's shoulder.

"Of course I am! Home is where the heart is. So let's bring your heart back here this Christmas, alright?" Hoseok wraps Changkyun's tight in another hug. "Now. I would add ice-skating..... can you ice-skate, Kyun?"

  
_Changkyun knows another visit to Boston may still be a long way to go, but until then, at least now he might have found and create his second home, where his heart will be._

* * *

"Wonho hyung! Oh?" Yoonseok finds both Hoseok and Changkyun fast asleep on the sofa, Changkyun still holds the notes that is 2 pages full of things to do. Yoonseok simply checks the computer off, slips some pillow under each of the two's head, and make his way out.

"Guys, they're asleep. Let's just eat now and buy them some coffee in the morning."

"Should we wear bright green then?"

"Is Changkyun's friend really still afraid of us??"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you if you made it through to this part. This is my first time branching out to write for other pair, I hope you aren't too disappointed reading this.   
> Comments and thoughts are highly encouraged, let me know what you think, guys! Thank you for bearing with my writing yet again~~
> 
> PS: hey coda crew sorry and congrats now you're casted on a fanfic lol hope y'all don't mind  
> (there might be a part 2 on this but idk, we'll seeeee)


End file.
